


paper hearts + paper cuts

by Creatortan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Secretary Morty is known for making cards for his coworkers during the holidays—but what is he to do when a certain someone starts hanging around the office? Just make him a card without any fanfare?
Relationships: Morty Smith/Morty Smith, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	paper hearts + paper cuts

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy fic I wrote on impulse abt my own and the extremely fun and cool and talented @cedarpine on twitt 💕

The table was, at one point, perfectly organized. All of his supplies—his ribbons, scrapbook paper, markers, even the glitter used to be in its place.

“Great. Now I need the fucking vacuum cleaner,” he muttered to no one (except maybe his fish), a container of glitter upturned on the living room rug.

The half-made Valentine’s Day card stared up at him accusingly. He re-read the message he’d started writing, before grimacing and reaching for his eraser. But of course, as he tried to erase it, he thought of that smug fucking smile, and held the eraser just a  _ little _ too tight.

_ “Motherfucker!” _

Morty looked down at the ugly rip in the card as if he could reverse time if he glared hard enough. He couldn’t, and now he had to start over.

You see, Secretary Morty loved making cards. It was a tradition, even, to make cards for everyone in his office. But this year....well.

See, this year, a certain  _ annoyance _ had made himself so present in the office, that Tary couldn’t just avoid giving him a card too.

Tary looked at his supplies. He was out of the paper that he’d used to decorate all of the others—fuck. This card was going to stick out.

“I can’t just...make it bad.” Tary bit his thumbnail. “People would notice. And ask.”

And Tary didn’t have a good enough explanation to  _ why _ _,_ either. Lieutenant Morty of the Citadel Militia.....just...annoyed Tary somehow.

“You don’t _get_ it, Emmy!” Tary had once told his friend, Empath Morty, over brunch. “He’s just...ugh! Seeing his stupid face just makes me mad. He even bragged about having _plans_ this Valentine’s Day.”

“Are you sure you’re not just....jealous that he has plans?”

“Jealous! As if I can’t pull a date this Valentine’s Day—or, or—I mean! I have you, Emmy! And everyone at work likes me; that’s social life enough! No need to celebrate a dumb holiday—“

“We both know that’s not the jealousy I was referring to, Tary.”

Tary didn’t, at the time, have a proper response. He just fumed, red faced, into his sandwich. He loved Emmy, but for one of the only therapists in the Citadel, the guy dug his heels in the wrong place when it came to Tary. 

“I’m not fucking jealous,  _ Emmy_ _.”_ Tary muttered, cutting out a new page of cardstock.“He’s not anything special...just another annoyance.”

Tary re-focused, finally settling on a new design.

“This is still too good for you, asshole.” Tary mumbled, thinking about what LT’s face was gonna look like when he was handed a card. “Don’t go thinking you’re special...as if I care about you— _OW! Fuck! ” _

Tary stuck his finger in his mouth. Fucking papercuts.

Eventually, through plenty of bitter mumbling and imaginary passive-aggressive conversations, Tary signed the newly made, perfect made, Valentine’s Day card with a smiley face and a heart, then went to bed—absolutely resolute at how much he didn’t care about Lieutenant Morty, or in his possible reactions to the card, or his Valentine’s Day plans, or anything else about him....

Resolutely ignoring how LT was the last thing he thought about before bed, and the first thing he thought about Valentine’s morning. 


End file.
